Sparks and Flames
by misstaypotter
Summary: Lily is starting to notice James isn't an annoying prick but she is too scared to allow herself to fall for James after trusting her mother and sister ended up in her being hurt. My first ever story so please be kind, and any review would be helpful! xx
1. Chapter 1

Lily's POV:

"Lily, got any of those- what are they called? Uhm, those little drops of chocolate?" I heard Charlotte ask, as she blew on her wet coat of nail polish.

I rolled my eyes- Charlie really could be such a pureblood sometimes, "Hershey kisses?" I laughed as I threw the bag at her.

"Lily Evans! I knew there was a reason we were friends!"

I laughed, then grew serious. "Hey Charlie, there been something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Charlotte looked up, giving me her full attention. It was now or never I guessed. "What's up?"

"You know a few weeks ago, when we met in Diagon Alley to go shopping for school supplies?" Charlie nodded, so I figured I should continue. "Well I was at Florean Fortescue's waiting for you, when Potter walked up. I got ready to walk away- but he actually started a conversation with me. Turns out he got head boy too, and he was really excited about it. He didn't hit on me, or ask me out, or even remark about my "sexy body", or anything like he normally would've! He seemed so, so.."

"So un-James?" Charlie filled in.

"Yes! That's it! He seemed un-James! And swear to Merlin you won't tell anyone- but if he really has changed, and that's the new him… well I might just take him up on a date to Hogsmeade." I glanced down at my nails quickly, trying to hide the blush that I knew was creeping up into my cheeks. I heard Charlie squeal.

"Lily! Oh. My. Merlin. Wow. That's big- that's great! YES!"

I heard a pounding on the wall. Great. Petunia. Charlie's pounding had awoken the sleeping beast. "We'd better get to bed, I'm sure we're gonna get hell for that in the morning."

* * *

Charlotte's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Lily had admitted that she might fancy James. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, James had better not screw it up… he'd fancied her for years, well since first year actually, and she'd despised him. Thank merlin that she finally broke of her relationship with Snape. I'd never tell Lily straight to her face that I didn't like him, but I hated him almost as much as the Marauders and that was saying something. Everyone at school new of the rivalry between them. I turned over and looked at the clock, 1:30 am it read. I rolled back over and tried to find some sleep among thoughts of James finally getting his date with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV:

"Charlie! Hurry! We're going to miss the train!" I looked over my shoulder to make sure she was still behind me. Somehow we had managed to sleep through our alarm clock and had gotten to King's Cross Station fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave. I looked over at the clock on the wall. 10:52. I sprinted head first into platform 9 ¾. As I cleared the brick wall I smashed into someone. Sirius. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sparks! OI! JAMES THEY'RE OVER HERE!" he yelled, effectively destroying my eardrums. "Where were you two? Whatever, no time to talk. You can tell us all about it on the train," he said as he levitated Charlie's trunk while James levitated mine. We all ran towards the train.

Ten minutes later we were all sitting in a compartment with Remus, Alice, and Peter.

"Alright Sparks, tell me what happened because if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're never late…" Sirius said, fixing a glare on me that I'm sure was meant to look authoritative.

"Well you see, Sirius, it's really all my fault. I was supposed to set the alarm last night, but Lily and I talked a bit too much, and by the time we fell asleep I forgot about it." Charlie said. I breathed a sigh of relief- she wasn't going to tell Sirius about my confession.

Everyone started sharing about their summers. Remus and his family had gone over to Italy for a few weeks. James and Sirius had pulled multiple pranks on his parents, had practiced their Quidditch, but stayed at home. Alice had _finally_ gotten together with Frank Longbottom- her crush for the past four years.

"What about your summer, Sparks?" Remus asked me. I gulped. I really didn't want to have to talk about my lovely summer.

"Lily! I forgot- we're supposed to lead the prefect meeting!" James said, as if catching on that I really didn't want to talk about my summer.

"Crap!" I said smacking my hand to my forehead. I'd totally forgotten! Thankful for the interruption James and I practically ran to the heads carriage. We got there in a few minutes, and realized that we had about ten minutes before it filled up with the other prefects. As I looked around the carriage, my breath caught. It was beautiful. All the woodwork had an intricate gold pattern, and the seats were cushioned with a rich maroon color. There was a little table full of food, all my favorites, and some of which I assumed were James' favorites too. Before James and I had a chance to talk the prefects started filing in. Just as the last ones came, I started the meeting.

"Hello everyone, I'm Head Girl, Lily Evans, and th-"

"I'm Head Boy, James Potter."

"Right, so, uhm" I stuttered trying to get my thoughts back together. "I have a time table sheet on the table over there and if you could each sign yourselves up for three rounds a week. Professor Dumbledore has asked that you do rounds with someone not from your house." This was met with a lot of grumbling.

"Why do we have to listen to you mudblood?" a sixth year Slytherin asked.

"Don't ever call Lily a mudblood again," he said rage in every syllable. "If you don't listen to Lily I will report you to professor Dumbledore. Detention…" he looked down at the list of names in my hand. "Victoria Quinn. Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can't get a detention. Any other stupid questions?" No one dared raise their hand. Everyone knew how James could get when he was angry.

"Everyone's dismissed then." I said, my voice shaking. As soon as the cabin had emptied I dropped myself into a seat. "Thanks for standing up for me back there." I said to James.

"I can't believe she called you that!" He said, pacing the cabin.

I sighed, "Sadly to say James, but I'm used to it."

He shook his head in disgust. "But you shouldn't be Lily! Hogwarts should be a safe haven, free from prejudice, free from hate."  
I laughed openly at the idea. "Are you listening to what you're saying James? Free from hate? What about all the hateful prank you and Sirius pull on the Slytherins? How is that any different? It's got to go both ways James." I said as I closed the cabin door.

As I walked down the halls back to the cabin with all the girls in it, I pondered on James words. Trying to decipher if he really had changed, or if he was still the same James.


End file.
